shingekinokyojinfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
女巨人
| Height = | Abilities = Large-scale 巨人 attraction, versatility, hardening | Current holder = 亞妮·雷恩哈特 | Former holders = | Allegiance = 瑪雷 艾爾迪亞 (held custody) | Debut manga = Long-Distance Enemy Scouting Formation | Debut anime = | Debut anime movie = | Debut live-action = | Debut novel = | Debut visual novel = | Debut video game = }} }} 女巨人（日語：女型の巨人）為九大巨人之一。具有吸引一般巨人的能力。這一代的女巨人持有者為亞妮·雷恩哈特，但目前水晶化而暫時無法使用。 能力 吸引巨人 始祖巨人 and 吉克·葉卡's 野獸巨人, the Female Titan is able to exercise some influence over Pure 巨人s through a scream-based ability; it possesses the ability to attract Pure Titans. 亞妮·雷恩哈特 used this ability to gather Titans on the island of 帕拉迪島 to the 城牆 during the fall of Wall Maria. The downside of the attraction ability is that once the Titans following the Female arrive at her location, they will attack the Female Titan and eat its body. Under normal circumstances, this could lead to disaster for the user of the Female, but on some occasions, this phenomenon can be used to their advantage. With 立體機動裝置, the user can escape from the Female Titan as other Titans consume its body, and the steam emitted from the continuously inflicted wounds can serve as a cover for the user if they do not desire to be seen. Versatility The Female Titan is also known for its high endurance and mobility, the greatest instance of this being the journey to the Walls, where Annie Leonhart ran what can be deduced as near to the coastline of Paradis to the distant Walls, although this exhausted her to the point of resting in bed for several hours. 硬質化能力 In addition to her Titan's scream ability, Annie Leonhart possessed the ability to harden her skin to diamond-like strength, able to shatter blades of ultrahard steel upon contact. She can also use this ability while coming out of her Titan's nape to create a diamond-like cocoon. Besides its defensive properties, Annie's hardening gives her melee attacks significantly stronger power, with a single well-placed blow being capable of dismembering or even decapitating an enemy Titan. 歷史 The Female Titan, like all the 九大巨人, was brought into the world after the death of 尤米爾·弗利茲. In the 1,700 years following her death, the Female Titan was held in the possession of one or several of the warring 艾爾迪亞n houses subservient to the 始祖巨人. After these seventeen centuries when Karl Fritz, the 145th King of the Fritz family, abandoned the conflicts of Eldia and relocated to 帕拉迪島, the Female Titan was taken by the nation of 瑪雷 during the 巨人之戰. Around the year 843, 亞妮·雷恩哈特 was chosen to inherit the power of the Female Titan. She would later make use of her Female Titan in a war between Marley and an enemy nation. In the year 845, the nation of Marley sent out Annie, 萊納·布朗, 貝爾托特·胡佛, and Marcel Galliard across the ocean to the island of Paradis as the start of the Paradis Island Operation. Her Female Titan was responsible for the massive amounts of 巨人s that invaded Wall Maria during its fall. 故事 The Female Titan arc Five years later, Annie's Female Titan makes its first appearance in the 城牆 during the 57th Expedition Outside the Walls. With suspicions that 艾連·葉卡 has inherited the 始祖巨人 by some means, the Warriors change their goal from wiping out the 艾爾迪亞ns in the Walls to capturing Eren Yeager. Having heard of Eren's supposed position in the expedition from a fellow Warrior, Annie attacks the right flank of the formation first in search of Eren, taking precautions not to kill any soldier in the [調查軍團 before seeing their face. With her Female Titan's ability, she gathers many Pure 巨人s following her trail which brings devastation on the right flank. After venturing into the formation for some distance, Annie encounters 阿爾敏·亞魯雷特 and corners him. For reasons she is uncertain of, she spares Armin's life and continues in her search for Eren. Armin pursues her with Reiner and Jean and informs them of his theory on Eren's position in the formation. As they engage the Female, Reiner pretends to get caught by her and uses the opportunity to carve directions to Eren's true location into the Female's hand. The Female Titan abandons her fight with the soldiers and changes her plan of attack. When word reaches Commander 艾爾文·史密斯 of the sudden attack on the right flank, he changes the direction of the expedition into a nearby Titan Forest where he and the veterans of the Survey Corps set a trap for the Female with the special target restraining weapon. The Female Titan enters the forest and soon comes across Eren in the Special Operations Squad led by Captain 里維. She pursues Squad Levi for some time, but is eventually caught in Erwin's trap. With her Titan form totally restrained, Annie uses her hardening ability to protect her body from further harm. After overhearing plans to extract her from her nape, she makes use of the Female Titan's true ability and screams out for any Titans in the area to come to her. A horde of Titans from all directions soon answers her call and began to consume her Titan body, leaving the Survey Corps with no choice but to drive off the Titans. In the chaos, Annie escapes with the help of 立體機動裝置 and pursues Eren in her human form. After killing Gunther Schultz with her blades, she transforms into the Female Titan a second time and battles with Squad Levi. The Female Titan is briefly immobilized, but through prioritizing her healing she is able to kill Eld Jinn, Oluo Bozado, and Petra Ral. With no one left at his side, Eren transforms into the 進擊的巨人 and battles with the Female Titan. The two struggle for some time, but Eren is stunned in place upon recognizing a fighting stance used by Annie. In the moment, Annie incapacitates the Attack Titan and captures Eren. As she flees the forest, 米卡莎·阿卡曼 and Captain Levi pursue her and successfully immobilize the Female Titan, rescuing Eren. Defeated, Annie would no longer pursue Eren during the expedition. Several days later, Annie is cornered by the Survey Corps in Stohess District thanks to Armin's suspicions of her identity as the Female Titan. With no hope for escape, she transforms into the Female one last time and attempts to escape, but Eren's Attack Titan pursues her. After a short skirmish, the Female incapacitates Eren and attempts to scale Wall Sheena, but Eren successfully tosses Mikasa up to her position where she cuts the fingers of the Female Titan, sending her falling to the ground. As the Attack Titan and the Survey Corps close in to extract Annie from the Female's nape, Annie resorts to using her Titan's hardening ability to encase herself in a crystal-like substance to prevent interrogation. Annie's crystal is later brought underground, the Female Titan rendered temporarily unusable. When the Paradis Island Operation is postponed, the Warriors make no attempt to rescue Annie from her captors. Four years later, there is still no sign of the Female Titan's return. Female Titans Current 資料出處 導航 de:Weiblicher Titan en:Female Titan es:Titán Hembra fr:Titan Féminin ru:Женская Особь category:巨人